Happy Halloween!
by moi-moi819
Summary: My treat to you guys! Eat all the candy you can!


Scary?

No.

Ghoulish?

Never.

The sexiest thing she has ever wore?

Hell…yes…

Kagome smiled at her reflection. It was Halloween and she was ready. Her friends had talked her into buying the costume. A pair of long, pink bunny ears adorned her head, a pink leotard wrapped her mid-section, a pair of white stockings on her legs, pink stilettos, and a fluffy white cotton-tail placed itself atop her rump. Her turned once and checked out her costume once more. She still wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she had no choice. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri would be here in 5 minutes.

The sound of her window sliding open drew her attention. "Kagome, where the hell have you-"

The hanyou stopped short when he got a good look at her. Kagome blushed slightly. She waited for him to say something, but nothing came out. She bounced idly from foot to foot. Three whole minutes had passed.

"_This_ is why you're late?" Inuyasha asked in almost a whisper.

"Um…You see-…I was just-…I'm late?" Kagome asked, dumbly.

"Two days late. Why are you dressed like…_that?_"

Kagome brightened immediately. "It's Halloween! It's my third favorite day of the year; besides Christmas and my birthday of course." Kagome walked over to her dresser and reached slightly for her earrings.

Inuyasha watched her closely. He was confused by another one of her future traditions, but he wasn't complaining about her form of attire. He mentally slapped himself. He was turning into a lecher like the monk. He heard Kagome curse silently. Inuyasha looked over to her as she bent over to pick up something that shined in the light. She got back up and fixed something into her ear. She came back over to him and smiled.

"So? How do I look?"

Many _raunchy _adjectives came to mind but he settled on, "_Feh."_

Her smile faded. "That's it? _Feh?_"

"What do you want? A cookie?"

"Some praise or approval would be nice," Kagome retorted. She crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"Approval for what?" he almost forgot to respond when she pouted at him.

Kagome turned her head to her nightstand when her phone rang. She sighed and stalked over to it. Kagome picked it up and plopped down onto her bed.

"Hello?…What?…You've gotta be kidding right?…Fine….Feel better…Bye," Kagome said and hung up.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ayumi got sick and infected Yuka and Eri. They were supposed to go out with me tonight. Ayumi was the mouse, Eri was the puppy, and Yuka was the cat. They made me got the stupid bunny costume for nothing!"

"You were dressing as animals?" Inuyasha asked and looked at her weird.

"What's wrong with that?", Kagome got up and walked over to him, "you do it all the time." Kagome tweaked his ear.

He swatted her hand away and growled at her. She smiled at him, "Don't be a party pooper, Inuyasha."

"Whatever. Let's get going. Hurry up and change."

"Go where?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean _where?"_

"Where? I really don't know." Kagome smiled. She enjoyed playing with him.

He gave up. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and headed for the window.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, Inuyasha. Can't it wait until tomorrow? _Please?"_

"Kagome!"

"Please?"

"And what do you plan to do?"

"We could go trick or treating! I know it's a little juvenile, but it won't be so bad since it's your first time," Kagome suggested.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're right, too childish. Maybe we could go to a party! I know a friend of mine is having one. You won't even need a costume! You're fine!"

"What?"

"Let's go!" Kagome said taking his hand and running down the stairs.

When she was passing the kitchen she yelled quickly, "Mom! Going to a party with Inuyasha! Be back later!"

"Kagome, wait!" her mother yelled. Kagome froze with her hand on the door knob. She turned around slowly.

"_Yes?"_

"I need you to stay here tonight. I have to take your brother trick or treating and your grandfather is at his 'Halloween Haters' meeting. You have to stay."

"_What?" _Kagome asked. Her mother put on 'The Face'. Kagome bit her lip. "Fine," Kagome answered.

~LATER~

"Trick or Treat!" the children at the door yelled. Kagome smiled at them and filled their bags with various candies. The children ran off with their load of goodies. The young Miko smiled and went back inside. She found the hanyou sitting on the couch entranced with the television screen. She plopped down next to him. Kagome hadn't changed out of her costume except for the stilettos.

"It's not so bad is it?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

"So, it's just a night for people to dress weird and it be perfectly fine?" he asked.

"That and it gives you a chance to rot your teeth with candy," Kagome answered, "what are you watching?"

"I'm not sure."

She observed the screen, "It's Harry Potter."

"What?"

"It's about some kids with magical powers who have to defeat an ultimate evil."

"Not that interesting when you put it that way," Inuyasha said, laying back on the couch. Kagome leaned up next to him. He spluttered when her ears got in his mouth.

"You do realize that this is out first Halloween as a couple right?" Kagome asked.

"You should feel so honored," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him. He smirked and leaned in. They shared a kiss.

"Happy Halloween," Inuyasha said.

"Happy Halloween, Koiinu," Kagome replied.

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&^%$!

**Count Moi-Moi**: Vappy Valloween to all and to all a vaunted night!

**Little Red Riding AnnouncerPerson**: Have you seen my sheep?

**Count Moi-Moi**: I vant to suck your blood!

**Little Red Riding AnnouncerPerson**: Ahhhhhhh! Happy Halloween!


End file.
